familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast
; Prykarpattia | image_map = Map of Ukraine political simple Oblast Iwano-Frankiwsk.png | official_lang = Ukrainian | admin_center = Ivano-Frankivsk | largest_cities = Ivano-Frankivsk, Kalush, Kolomyia | governor = Mykhailo Vyshyvaniuk | governor_party = Party of RegionsIvano-Frankivsk regional governor Vyshyvaniuk joins Party of Regions, Kyiv Post (16 December 2011) | chairman = Oleksandr SychIvano-Frankivsk Oblast State Tele and Radio Company of November 26, 2010 | chairman_party = Svoboda | council_seats = 114 (120) | established_date = December 4, 1939 (as "Stanislav Oblast") | raions = 14 | city_raions = 5 | cities = 15 | CMTs = 24 | villages = 477That includes rural councils which may have several villages or rural settlements (selyshcha).Subdivision listings | area_rank = 22nd | area_total_km2 = 13900 | population_as_of = October 2008Statistics | population_rank = 13th | population = 1381700 | salary_as_of = 2006 | salary_rank = 14th | salary = 889 | postal_code = 88-90xxx | PostalCodePrefix = List of postal codes#U-Z | iso_code = UA-26 | FIPS_code = UP06 | area_code = +380-34 | LicencePlateNumber = РЕ, АО | website = www.if.gov.ua www.rada.gov.ua | footnotes = }} Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast ( , translit. Ivano-Frankivs’ka oblast’; also referred to as Prykarpattia) is an oblast (region) in western Ukraine. Its administrative center is the city of Ivano-Frankivsk. As is the case with most other oblasts of Ukraine this region has the same name as its administrative center – which was renamed by the Soviets after the Ukrainian writer, nationalist and socialist Ivan Franko on November 9, 1962. Ivano-Frankivsk is also known to Ukrainians by a deep-rooted alternative name: Prykarpattia. This oblast, together with Lviv and Ternopil regions, was the main body of the historic region of eastern Halychyna; which in the 13th century was a part of the Kingdom of Rus and the Halych-Volyn Principality (see Kingdom of Galicia–Volhynia). Along with the Lviv and Ternopil regions Prykarpattia is a component of the Carpathian Euroregion. In the past the area was known as Stanisławów Voivodship (1918–1939) and Stanislav Oblast (1939–1962). Until the 20th century the major center of the region was the city of Kolomyia (which is a major cultural center of Pokuttia). Name As with the rest of Ukraine's oblasts Ivano-Frankivsk may also be known by its matronymical name Ivano-Frankivshchyna. However, that name did not receive general public acceptance and commonly Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast is almost always called Prykarpattya – a historic name for the same region. (Geographically the historic region covers a much larger portion of Ukraine than just the Ivano-Frankivsk region.) Geography Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast borders Lviv Oblast to its north and west, Zakarpattya Oblast to its south-west, has a 50-km long state border with Romania (Maramureş County) to its immediate south, and it borders Chernivtsi Oblast to the south-east and Ternopil Oblast to the east. It is situated partly in the Eastern European Plain and partly at the foot of the Carpathian Mountains. The oblast may be divided into three regions: mountainous, pre-mountainous, and plains. The climate is mildly-continental and damp with cool summers and mild winters. The average monthly temperature in June is 18 °C (~64.5 °F) with 12 – 16 °C (~53.5 – 61 °F) in the mountains. The average monthly temperature in January is −4 °C (~25 °F) with −6 °C (~22 °F) in the mountains. Average precipitation varies annually around 650 mm (26 in) with 1550 mm (62 in) in the mountains. Relief The region is situated between two main regional tectonic plates: Carpathian fold belt and Volhynia-Podillya plate. The most prominent features of the first one are the Carpathian Mountains, while the second one - Dniester river. The Carpathian Mountains contribute tremendously to the change in relief of Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast and their elevation rises from north-east to south-west stretching along the oblast's south-western border. The elevation of the oblast varies from 230m to 2,061m above sea level. The mountains occupy almost one half of the whole Oblast and consist of two main mountain ranges: the Gorgany (highest peak – Mt. Syvulya Major (1,836m)) and the Chornohora range (highest peak – Mt. Hoverla (2,061m)). The rest of Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast is located within the Dniester river and Prut river valleys. The plains of the oblast are part of the Podolian (Podilian) Upland of the Eastern-European Plain and Upper Dniester Plain, which diverts the main river of Ukraine, Dnieper, from its main course. The upland has a temperate-climate habitat mixed with grassland and woodland – also known as the forest steppe. The relief of the region consists mostly of rolling hills of 230-400m over the sea level. The local name for the hills are tovtry. Near river valleys are common canyons and ravines. The Dniester flows mainly through the Halych Raion and along the administrative border between Ivano-Frankivsk and Ternopil Oblasts. The territory of the region within immediate proximity to the river is traditionally known as Opillya. Opillya, however, stretches far beyond the oblast and only covers two of its raions: Halych Raion and Rohatyn Raion, both located in the north. Other major rivers include the Prut, the Cheremosh, the two Bystrytsia rivers, and others. One third of the oblast is covered in woods. Prykarpattya possesses 10% of all Ukrainian forest resources. Nature Sanctuaries The region is a home to some 456 preserved areas (on June 1, 2006) of some , 30 out of which are of all-national importance with an area of and the rest of a local importance.Tourism in the Ivano-Frankivsk Region (government website) In the Ivano-Frankivsk Region is located a strict nature reserve Gorgany that was created in 1996. There are five national parks in the region. There are numerous natural monuments of feature and habitat management areas (zakazniks). Government The government in the region is headed by the chairman of the regional state administration (for simplicity sake - governor) appointed by the President of Ukraine. The governor appoints his deputies forming his regional governing cabinet to supervise the government policies in the region. Aside of the state administration the region has its own council that is headed by its chairman. The composition of the council depends on the popular vote in the region, while the chairman is elected within the elected council. ;Regional State Administration Regional State Administration consists of the chairman and his deputies (5) supported by the "aparat" of the administration. Within the administration are numerous departments, each of them headed by a chief of department. The Ivano-Frankivsk Region State Administration has 17 departments and other government institutions such as the Children Service, regional state archives, and others. * Office of State Administration * Chief Department of Economy * Chief Financial Department * Chief Department industry and infrastructure development * Chief Department of tourism, Euro-integration, foreign relations, and investments * Chief Department of legal and interior policies * Chief Department of family, youth, and sports * Chief Department of labor and social security * Department of culture * Chief Department of agro-industrial development * Chief Department of regional development and construction * Department of communal management * Department of urban development and architecture * Chief Department of Education and Science * Chief Department of Health Security * Department of Extraordinary Situation and Protection of Population from Consequences of the Chornobyl Catastrophe * Media Department * Department of resources and management support * Children Service * Inspection of the State Technical Supervision * Inspection of quality and formation of resources of agricultural products * State Archives of the Region * Ivano-Frankivsk regional center for preparation and improving the qualification of workers of bodies of state power, bodies of local self-governing, state enterprises, institutions, and organizations ;Regional council }} *Chairman: Oleksandr Sych (Svoboda) Regional Subdivisions Primary divisions The Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast is administratively subdivided into 14 districts (rayons) as well as 5 cities (municipalities) which represent a separate rayon and in direct subordination to the regional government, among which are Bolekhiv, Kalush, Kolomyya, Yaremche, and the administrative center of the region, Ivano-Frankivsk. The formation of the region was established in 1921 in the Second Polish Republic and was in majority preserved during the Soviet times. Most of the districts (former powiats) were reestablished as well in 1960s. The major industrial and cultural centers of the region were given a wider form of autonomy and assigned as the cities of regional subordination. Secondary divisions ;City municipalities (councils)/mayors The oblast has 15 cities which are (alphabetical order): Bolekhiv, Burshtyn, Dolyna, Halych, Horodenka, Ivano-Frankivsk, Kalush, Kolomyia, Kosiv, Nadvirna, Rohatyn, Sniatyn, Tlumach, Tysmenytsia, and Yaremche. Five of those cities are of regional importance and the other ten are of district importance. All cities have its own council and mayor that represent a local form of self-government allowed by the laws on local administration and the Constitution of Ukraine. City municipalities of the region are independent from any district administration. ;Town municipalities (councils) Within the region there are 24 urbanized settlements (towns) which are a special settlement classification inherited from the Soviet municipal organization. Three of those towns serve as administrative centers of their respective districts. Each town has its own council that along with surrounding village councils compose a district administration which has its own executive branch, District State Administration, appointed by the President of Ukraine. Towns do not have a mayoral office and their head of the council serves as the main representative of the whole settlement. ;Village municipalities (councils) All other settlements in the region are considered rural and accounted for some 765 localities including villages and 20 selyshches (smaller villages) which are administered by 477 village councils. Some village municipalities consist of several villages, while others are a single-village municipality. There are several villages that are part of city municipalities such as Ivano-Frankivsk, Bolekhiv, and Yaremcha, while all others are spread out across the districts of the region. Historical overview of subdivisions ;Early history The real solid historical accounts could be trace to the 12th century when territory was part of the Principality of Halych centered in the city of Halych. According to the Primary Chronicle the region was conquered by Volodymyr the Great and since then it was in a fierce rivalry between the Grand Duchy of Ruthenia, Kingdoms of Poland and Hungary. In 1199 it was united into Halych-Volyn Duchy (sometimes referred to as Kingdom of Galicia–Volhynia, Regnum Galiciae et Lodomeriae), becoming one of its several principalities. In 1253 Danylo of Halych was crowned in Drohiczyn (today Poland) as the Russian King (Rex Rusie) by a papal archbishop with blessing from the Pope Innocent IV. The duchy since then was recognized as the Kingdom of Rus, Regnum Rusiae. During the Galicia–Volhynia Wars in the mid 14th century most of the Kingdom of Rus was incorporated into the Kingdom of Poland and eventually transformed into Ruthenian Voivodeship in 1366, centered in Lwów. The region around of the modern Ivano-Frankivsk became the Land of Halicz (Ziemia Halicka) consisting of three counties (powiats) Halicz, Kolomyja, and Trembowla. With the unification of Poland and Lithuania the region became part of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth until the first Partition of Poland in 1772. ;Modern history Since August 5, 1772 it was passed to the Habsburg Monarchy as the Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeria, the crownland of the latter Austria-Hungary Empire. The crownland was divided into numerous counties (powiats), which ultimately laid the groundwork for the today's administrative-territorial division of the oblast. The counties that today form the region were: Bohorodczany, Dolyna, Horodenka, Kalusz, Kolomyja, Kosow, Nadworna, Rohatyn, Sniatyn, Stanisławów, and Tlumacz. After World War I in 1918 the territory became part of the West Ukrainian People's Republic (also known as ZUNR), however, soon thereafter it was occupied by Poland and Romania at the end of 1919. In April 1920 Symon Petlyura signed the Treaty of Warsaw as the Ukrainian government was losing ground in fight against the Soviet Russia. And although the fate of the region continued to be discussed on the international level until March 14, 1923, on December 23, 1920 it was incorporated into Stanisławów Voivodeship with 16 counties (powiats): Bohorodczany, Dolyna, Horodenka, Kalusz, Kolomyja, Kosow, Nadworna, Peczenizyn, Rohatyn, Skole, Sniatyn, Stanisławów, Stryj, Tlumacz, Turka, and Zydachow. Before the World War II the number of counties reduced to 12. At first Pecznizyn county was merged with Kolomyja in 1929, then Turka county was transferred to Lwów Voivodeship in 1931. The major changes took place in 1932 when Bohorodczny county was split between Nadworna and Stanisławów, while Stryj county was merged with Skole. When on November 27, 1939 the Soviet regime was established in Stanisławów Voivodeship the Polish administrative division of it was kept almost the same until January 17, 1940. Only two powiats Stryi and Zydaczow were transferred away. On December 4, 1939 the voivodeship was officially renamed into Stanislav Oblast. In 1940 the oblast was redivided into 37 raions and two municipalities (cities of oblast subordination). The administrative centers of the former raions were following settlements: Bohorodchany (town), Bolekhiv (city), Bilshivtsi (town), Bukachivtsi (village), Burshtyn (town), Voinylov (village), Vyhoda (village), Halych (town), Hvizdets (town), Horodenka (town), Delyatyn (town), Dolyna (city), Zhabie (village), Zhovten (town), Zabolotiv (town), Kalush (city), Kolomyia (city), Korshiv (village), Kosiv (city), Kuty (town), Lanchyn (town), Lysets (town), Nadvirna (city), Novytsya (village), Obertyn (town), Otynya (town), Pechenizhyn (town), Rohatyn (city), Rozhnyativ (town), Snyatyn (city), Solotvyn (town), Stanislav (city), Tlumach (city), Tysmenytsya (town), Chernelytsya (town), Yabluniv (town), Yaremcha (village). Two municipalities were cities of Stanislav and Kolomyia. On November 11, 1940 Delyatyn Raion was liquidated. On November 16, 1940 Novytsya Raion was re-administrated under town of Perehinske. ;World War II and post events During the World War II the region was occupied by the Nazi Germany and reorganized into Distrikt Galizien centered in Lemberg as part of the General Government. The area of the former Stanislav Oblast was divided into three kreis: Kalusz, Stanislau, and Kolomea. As the region was liberated in 1944 the administrative division of Stanislav Oblast was reinstated and confirmed on January 1, 1947 with 36 raions and two municipalities. Several settlements, however, had their status elevated. The status of a town obtained Bukachivtsi, Vyhoda, and Yaremcha, while Halych and Horodenka became recognized as cities. The next major changes in the region took place in the late 1950s. In 1957 five raions were liquidated: Vyhoda, Zhovten, Kuty, Pechenizhyn, and Chernelytsya. Then another five were liquidated in 1959: Bukachivtsi, Korshiv, Perehinske, Solotvyn, and Stanislav. On December 30, 1962 within the oblast was created the Verkhovyna Industrial Raion, centered in a town of Verkhovyna.Про утворення промислових районів і віднесення деяких міст республіки до категорії міст обласного підпорядкування On October 28, 1963 another major change took place when raions of the oblast were re-administered into the six rural raions, one – industrial, and two municipalities. There were the following administrative centers: Bohorodchany, Halych, Horodenka, Kalush, Kolomyia, Kosiv, Dolyna (municipalities – Ivano-Frankivsk (new name) and Kolomyia). On January 4, 1965 Dolyna Industrial Raion Raion was redesigned into the regular raion, while five other previous raions were recreated: Nadvirna, Rohatyn, Rozhnyativ, Snyatyn, and Tlumach. On December 8, 1966 there were created Verkhovyna and Ivano-Frankivsk raions. That was the last major re-administration of the oblast. On March 20, 1972 in the city of Kalush was created a municipality and it became a city of oblast subordination. On December 30, 1977 the same thing happened to Yaremcha status of which was elevated as well. On March 28, 1982 the Ivano-Frankivsk Raion was re-administrated under the Tysmenytsya Raion. On October 21, 1993 the city of Bolekhiv became of a oblast subordination with its own municipality. On December 14, 2006 Yaremcha was renamed into Yaremche. Demographics According to the Ukrainian Census of 2001 most of the population consider themselves Ukrainians with a small Russian diaspora mostly located within the city of Ivano-Frankivsk. The Russian language is the dominant foreign language in the region and well understood by everyone. Among other common foreign languages are Polish, English, and German languages. The population in the region as the rest of the country was on substantial decline |caption = Source: Ethnic composition of the population of Ukraine, 2001 Census }} Culture and Tourism Ivano Frankivsk Oblast is home of numerous cultural festivals. There are numerous natural and architectural benchmarks that are scattered throughout the region. One of the famous festivals is the Ukrainian International festival of ethnic music and land art "Sheshory" that usually takes place in the picturesque Hutsul village of the Kosiv Raion Sheshory since 2003.Shehsory festival From 2007, however the festival has spread throughout the country taking place in Podillya, Kiev Oblast, and other places. In August 2010 the village of Spas in the Kolomyia Raion hosted a culinary event Smachny Spas in association with "Sheshory", while in July of the same year another eco-cultural event Trypilske kolo in the Rzhyschiv city of Kiev Oblast. The city of Ivano-Frankivsk hosts several other festivals such as the All-Ukrainian festival of art collectives "Carpathian Spring" that takes place every May. Every two year the festival of modern art "Impreza" takes place every other year. Every odd year the city hosts the festival national-patriotic music and poetry "Freedom". Since May 2001 every year the city of Ivano-Frankivsk is the capital of the European blacksmith movement hosting the "Festival of blacksmith" and the art exhibition "Ornamental Forging" that takes place at the Mickewicz Square and neighboring Andrei Sheptytsky Square in city's old town. On the territory of Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast are located numerous monuments of architectural heritage. On February 8, 1994 near the city of Halych was established the National preserve "Ancient Halych".Офіційний сайт заповідника Ancient Halych Among other important sites in the region is the Church of the Holy Spirit located in the city of Rohatyn as well as the Manyava Skete near the village of Manyava in Bohorodchany Raion. The oblast also accounts for some number of various wooden churches of Boykos and Hutsuls traditional architecture. In the Dolyna Raion (western region) visitors can find the Carpathian Train that still uses the narrow gauge railway system. Train is used for its direct purpose transporting wood as well as for a tourist recreation. The biggest benchmark of the region is the Hoverla mountain, the tallest in the nation. However due to increased touristic activities in the post-Soviet times the mountain is a subject to a high degree of pollution. No less interesting destination serve the Dovbush rocks that are located near the city of Bolekhiv in mountains. That location was a base of an anti-Polish Peasant movement. Near the Skyt Manyavsky is located the highest waterfall in Ukraine, the Manyava waterfall (22m). In the same Bohorodchany Raion visitors may find the local mud volcano located near the village of Starunia. It was noticed for the first time in 1977 after an earthquake that took place in Romania. Historical and Cultural Sites * Recently, a monument of cultural heritage was erected in the city of Kolomyya in Pokuttya. The [[Pysanka Museum|museum "Pysanka"]] was built in 2000 and is the only one in the world. * Another interesting historical site is the cavern complex in the Dovbush Rock. The site is dedicated to the legendary freedom fighter Oleksa Dovbush who in the legend fights against the Polish szlachta. The rock complex is located about 7 miles south west from Bolekhiv near village of Bubnysche. * The Church of the Holy Spirit, built in 1598, is located in the north of the Oblast in the small city of Rohatyn. Popular culture In 1979 Sofia Rotaru performed the song "Krai" (Native Land) about Prykarpattia.Krai by Rotaru (youtube) In the song Rotaru calls Prykarpattia the land of the Cheremosh and Prut rivers. Transportation Roads ;State Highways Through Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast runs one European route which travels through the city of Rohatyn in the north. It coincides with the Ukrainian International highway which is the only highway of that classification in the region. The highway travels from Zhydachiv in Lviv Oblast and after passing Rohatyn travels towards Berezhany in Ternopil Oblast. Beside that highway, through the region runs three Ukrainian National highways of nation-wide importance. * traveling from Lviv the route enters the region from the north near Rohatyn and after passesing the cities of Ivano-Frankivsk and Yaremcha continues on towards Rakhiv going over the Carpathian ridge. * which starts in Stryi also passes Ivano-Frankivsk and through Kolomyia and Sniatyn continues on towards Chernivtsi. * starts from the center of Ivano-Frnkivsk and through Tysmenytsia (Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast) and Monastyryska (Ternopil Oblast) terminates in Ternopil. There is also small network of minor P-highways. * runs from Tyaziv (north of Ivano-Frankivsk) through Tlumach and Horodenka to Sniatyn. * runs from Dolyna over the Carpathian to Khust (Zakarpattia Oblast). * runs from Tatariv (Yaremche municipality) to Verkhovyna, Kosiv, Kolomyia, Hvizdets, Horodenka, and Ternopil Oblast. * runs from Bohorodchany to the village of Stara Huta. * runs from Verkhniy Yaseniv (Verkhovyna Raion) to Usteriky, then by the Prut valley and the Chernivtsi Oblast border travels to Kuty where it turns into Chernivtsi Oblast towards Storozhynets. ;Regional Highways T-network (09) * - Kalush, Yasen, Kuzmynets * - Borshniv-Osada, Rozhniativ, Kosmach, Nadvirna * - Halych, Medukha, Zastavche, Pidhaitsi * - Ozeryany, Obertyn, Hvizdets, Zabolotiv, Rozhniv, Kuty * - Delyatyn, Lanchyn, Kolomyia * - Ivano-Frankivsk, Cherniiv, Nadvirna, Bystrytsia * - Kosiv, Rozhniv, Sniatyn * - Kalush, Burshtyn * - Bolekhiv, Tysiv, Kozakivka * - Pistyn, Mykytyntsi, Verkhniy Verbizh * - (Lviv Oblast) Kurovychi, Peremyshlyany, Rohatyn * - (Lviv Oblast) Kalush, Zhuravno, Zhydachiv, Rozdil, Mykolaiv * - (Chernivtsi Oblast) / (Romanian border) (route 209G) Seliatyn, Parkulyna, Dykhtynets, Marynychi, Pidzakharychi, Kuty, Sloboda Banyliv, Chortoryia, Hlynytsia, Chernivtsi * - (Chernivtsi Oblast) Horodenka, Khreshchatyk * - (Chernivtsi Oblast) Vyzhnytsia, Kuty, Pidzakharychi Notable people People born in Prykarpattya include the historical figures (heroes) Yaroslav Osmomysl, Roxelana, Semen Vysochan and Oleksa Dovbush; writers Mariyka Pidhiryanka, Vasyl Stefanyk, Les Martynovych, Ivan Vahylevych, Marko Cheremshyna, Manès Sperber, artist Svyatoslav Hordynsky (founder of the Association of Independent Ukrainian Artists); leaders of the Ukrainian liberation movement Stepan Bandera and Dmytro Vitovsky; opera singer Maria Stefyuk, singer Mika Newton, poet Dmytro Pavlychko, and many others. Today's city of Ivano-Frankivsk was home to the Potocki family of Polish high nobles (magnates). The "Great Hetman of the Crown" Józef Potocki was born in what was then Stanisławów. See also *Poland's Stanisławów Voivodeship (1921–1939) *List of Canadian place names of Ukrainian origin – Ukrainian immigrants to Canada brought place names from this oblast to Saskatchewan; a few one-room schools had names of villages from this region. *Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast local election, 2006 *List of heads of government in Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast and Stanislawow Voivodeship References ;Notes External links * Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast official site * Oblast council official site * "JewishGalicia.net" – Jewish history in the Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast * Handbook on history of Communist Party and Soviet Union * History of the region * Передати Виноградську сільраду Тлумацького району до складу Коломийського району. * History of administrative territorial division of the region since 18th century Category:Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast Category:Oblasts of Ukraine Category:Galicia (Eastern Europe) Category:Established in 1939